Home Is Where The Girl Is
by ivegotnodance69
Summary: The sequel to Reach Out and Touch Someone. Not one little bit of plot to be found here but rated for a reason.


Home Is Where The Girl Is

Spike had just finished packing all of his belongings when he heard the honking of the taxis' horn.

Giving one last quick glance around the country house that had been his home for the past five summers, making sure that he hadn't left anything behind.

He knew that he wouldn't be back here for a while if ever.

The house had been in his family for several generations, and on the day of his twenty fifth birthday it would become his, but it would never be home.

He had moved from England to Sunnydale just before his seventh birthday to live with his Uncle Rupert.

After his fathers' death, his mother had become a raging alcoholic and had not been in any position to take care of herself or a child.

Luckily his uncle had been willing to bring him to the states and take on the role of parent.

That was when he met his girl; It was his first day of second grade and Buffy was an adorable kindergartener, he could remember it like it was yesterday.

She had been wearing a cute little red checkered dress, with her hair braided into pig tails.

He was trying to find his way to his new classroom, when he saw a bigger kid teasing her and pulling her hair.

He could see the tears forming in her green eyes and it broke his heart, so without even hesitating he went up to the older boy and punched him in the nose.

From that point on William had become Buffy's protector and big brother. She followed him around everywhere and he made sure that she was never picked on again.

Spike couldn't exactly remember when the feelings that he had for her had turned from brotherly to romantic, nor had he ever expected her to reciprocate his feelings.

It had seemed for so long that their timing was always off.

If he was seeing someone then she was not or if he was available then inevitably she wasn't.

He had pretty much resolved himself to believing that he would always be stuck in the friend zone.

But after last night all of that had changed, thanks in no small part to that great git Angel.

He mused that after kicking the poofters ass for hurting his girl, he would need to send him a bouquet of get well balloons as his way of saying thanks.

He kept checking the clock on his cell phone, his plane was leaving in less than an hour and he was still not at the airport.

Even though it was still early by California standards and he knew that Buffy had been up very late the night before, he didn't want her to get upset because she couldn't reach him on the phone so he decided to send her a quick text before he couldn't get reception.

_" Good morning Beautiful, I hope that you got some sleep._

_ I have a lot of things going on today, but I will call you later tonight._

_ I love you, _

_ Will_

Satisfied that the message would keep her from being upset because he was out of touch all day, he powered down his phone just as the taxi was pulling up to the drop off point at the airport.

He just barely managed to check his bags, pick up his boarding pass and make it to his seat before the doors closed and the jet began to taxi down the runway.

With the money he had extorted from Drusilla, he was able to purchase a first class ticket in hopes to get some much needed rest before he landed in Sunnydale.

If he had done is math properly, it should only be four hours later than the time that he left London when he arrived.

That would make it late afternoon and would give him plenty of time to get his things back home, get cleaned up, re-bleach his hair and surprise Buffy by showing up at her door.

Once the plane had reached cruising altitude, Spike had been able to flirt his way into getting the cute little flight attendant to giving him a double jack and coke, light on the coke please.

When she served his drink, she also provided him with a blanket and a pillow

and a slip of paper with her name, cell phone number and the name of the hotel that she would be staying in for the weekend.

He gladly accepted the former items, and discreetly discarded the later.

He guessed that she was attractive enough, but she had nothing on Buffy.

After chasing a Tylenol PM with his drink, he slipped his noise canceling earphones on, turned on his Ipod and almost instantly fell into a deep sleep.

The next thing that he knew the same flight attendant was shaking him awake and telling him that he needed to put on his seat belt.

The plane was about to land, he was finally home.

He made it through customs in record time and was not surprised to see his uncle waiting for him even though he told him that he would take a cab.

Despite his confusion as to why his nephew felt the need to come home so suddenly, he was actually quite pleased to see the boy.

The house had been too quiet as of late.

"So, I thought that maybe I would order some insanely spicy Chinese food this evening, in celebration of your being home. Giles offered, while packing Spike's bags into the back seat of his battered Citroen.

"'d love too Rupes but no can do. Got somewhere I need to be." He said powering up his phone, and checking to see if he had any messages.

There was only one, and he was thrilled to see that it was from Buffy.

_"Hey, just wanted to let you know _

_ that I'm going to the mall and to _

_ The Bronze with Willow tonight, _

_ I will call you when I get home._

_ Love Buffy_

He was disappointed, he had wanted to surprise Buffy, take her out to dinner, treat her the way that she deserves to be treated.

Maybe take her some flowers, not roses because Buffy wasn't a traditionalist maybe a bouquet of colorful wildflowers, with brightly colored daisies and a few tulips, just because he thinks that they're sexy, but would deny that to his death.

He was also aware that his disappointment was ridiculous, Buffy had no way of knowing that he had decided to suddenly change his plans and fly half way around the world just to be with her.

He was also a little uptight about her closing of her text. "Love Buffy."

That's the way she always signed her texts, and after the revelation that was last night, he really expected something more.

He was becoming worried, he wondered if last night was about just scratching an itch after all.

He knew better, he knew her probably better than she knew herself and she would never use his friendship as nothing more than a means to an end.

And even if she didn't love him in the same way that he loved her, she would never play with his emotions like that.

He decided to let her have her girl time, maybe kick back with that Chinese that Rupert had offered, maybe nick a couple shots of his uncles' single malt scotch.

He would call her later and tell her he was home, ask her out for a proper date for the next evening.

After the food and the the scotch Spike was feeling restless; He had already unpacked, touched up the roots of his hair and taken another nap and still no word from Buffy.

It was after 10:00 and his nerves were getting the better of him.

He had promised that he would let her have her fun tonight, but he couldn't help himself.

After a few minutes debating with himself, he went and pulled the cover off of Desoto and fired the engine up listening carefully to make sure that there were no weird noises that would signal trouble.

Fifteen minutes later, he was searching for a parking place; it looked like The Bronze was the place to be on that Saturday night, not that Sunnydale had many other choices.

He finally found a spot about a block and a half away, and double timed it so excited about seeing Buffy.

As he approached the bouncer at the door, he saw Angel leaning against the corner of the building talking to someone that Spike couldn't see.

"I told you babe, I'm really sorry about last night, come on don't be mad."

Spike's heart dropped when he heard the voice of the person that Angel was speaking with, it was Buffy.

"I'm not mad, it's fine Angel; I understand."

"Really, does that mean we're ok then?"

"Yeah, we're ok"

"Well, let's go back to your place, we can kiss and make up, and maybe if you want, we can do what you wanted to do last night, yeah?"

"Uh, really? You changed your mind, you want to be with me after all?" Buffy had a note of excitement in her voice.

Spike turned to walk away, no wonder he hadn't heard back from her.

He was trying valiantly to fight the tears, but it was a loosing battle until her heard Buffy say;

"As if I would ever let you touch me you idiot."

"Wwwhat" Angel stuttered. "I thought that you said that we were fine, that you forgive me, Buffy I don't understand." Angel grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards him.

"I do forgive you, and in fact there is nothing to forgive, you made me realize how blind I had been, and notice that you are an overgrown rodent."

"I'm pretty sure that you couldn't satisfy me, and may be suffering from a severe case of penis envy."

"That's my girl, Spike silently cheered.

At that Angel yanked Buffy's arm and pulled hard until Buffy was flush against his body, he had an erection and began grinding against Buffy.

"Does that feel like nothing to you Buffy, maybe I was wrong, maybe you aren't frigid, maybe you're a used up whore."

Angel continued his assault and Buffy was pulling away from him, but his grip on her tightened, she was whimpering in pain and in fear until someone stepped in between them, breaking Angels' hold on Buffy.

With a kick to Angel's erect penis, and a fist to his nose Spike said " I think that the lady said no."

As soon as Buffy realized who her savior was she jumped up into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She had missed him terribly and she couldn't believe that he was with her.

He wasn't supposed to be home for two weeks yet, that was the only reason that she had agreed to come out with Willow that night; She didn't want to just sit at home and sulk, or pester him to death over the phone and computer.

After last night, she didn't want him to think that she was going to be all clingy girlfriend.

"Oh God, is it you, are you really here?" Buffy asked still in his arms, clinging to him as if it had been years since she had last seen him instead of just a couple of months.

"Yeah kitten it's me, couldn't stay away another day, missed you too much." He said while gently putting her down to stand on her own.

Nobody was paying attention to Angel writhing around on the ground screaming in agony.

Well no one was paying him any attention except for the comers and goers that were having to step over his massive form when entering and exiting the club.

The bouncer decided to take pity on him though, and pulled him out of the way of foot traffic and then called 911 for an ambulance.

Buffy still had not pried her hands from around Spike's neck.

She couldn't believe that he was standing here in front of her she couldn't believe that he had pack up and flown half way around the world to be with her.

"Buffy, sweetheart are you are ok? Spike was beginning to feel the need to breathe.

He gently lowered her hands to encircle his waist and pulled her close to hold her, she tucked her head and rested it on his shoulder, while he rubbed soothing circles around the small of her back.

He was in awe of how happy she seemed to be just to see him.

No one had ever made him felt so special before, he had to fight the urge to start sobbing.

"Buffy, look at me love." He said softly into her hair.

When she looked up to meet his gaze, he could see the tears forming in her hazel eyes.

"What's this for then love, did he hurt you?" He asked while searching her arms for signs of bruising.

"No dummy, these are tears of happiness, I'm just so glad that you're here."

"I love you Will." He always wanted to melt when she called him that.

"I love you too kitten, so bloody much."

After a second or two of silence Spike cupped Buffy's chin in his hand and lifted it to where she was once again looking into his eyes "I'm sorry sweetheart, I've been waiting too damn long to do this."

He cradled her cheek in his palm and bent down to give her a kiss.

It started sweetly and tenderly, his mouth exploring her pillow soft lips, then he gently used his tongue to beg entrance into her mouth.

She responded, giving as good as she was getting.

Suddenly their tongues were fighting for dominance of each other.

She tasted so sweet, and he couldn't get enough of her flavor; he began groaning uncontrollably as he pulled her closer to him desperate to feel a little friction against his aching cock.

He finally realized that they were turning their reunion into a spectator sport and considering that they both needed to breathe, he reluctantly released her mouth and brought his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

They both were practically panting and Buffy was turning a gorgeous shade of pink as she realized that people had been watching them.

After that the ambulance pulled up to transport the wounded Angel, Spike wasn't even a little remorseful when he noticed that Angel was still holding his crotch and appeared to be bleeding a little from that area.

Feeling slightly more composed, Spike asked Buffy, "So love, do you want to get out of here or do you want to go back in?"

"My purse is still in there and I know that Willow was worried about me with Angel, I hope that you don't mind, but I kind of told her about you and me."

"Oh baby, I don't mind, I'm glad you did, I'm kind of tired of pretending that I'm not madly in love with you."

"Me too, I mean I'm tired of pretending too."

"So what did red say, when you told her?"

"She said that it was about time that we figured out what everybody else already knew."

Spike just laughed, he had always thought Willow was a bit of the all right."

Hand in hand they walked into the Bronze, Buffy pointed out their table, and Spike told her that he would meet her there. He was going to get a couple of drinks for them.

"Buffy, where's Angel?" Willow had a look of worry on her face.

"Well you see, he sort of on his way to the hospital." She said

"What, what happened?" Willow asked.

"Captain forehead tried to put his hands where they weren't wanted, somebody needed to teach him some manners."

Spike answered while handing Buffy something pink and frothy to drink.

"Oh yeah, and look what I found while I was out there." Buffy said with a huge smile on her face.

Spike was beyond thrilled with the warm welcome he received, when people started shouting his name.

He really did have great friends.

After a few minutes of catching up, the gang started looking for an extra chair for Spike, unfortunately the place was packed and there wasn't an extra to be found.

Spike was fine standing especially since he hoped that he wouldn't have to be there much longer.

As great as it was to see them all again, he really wanted some alone time with Buffy.

She didn't seem to take the hint though, instead she stood so that he could sit, he tried to argue with her but she said she wanted to share.

He plopped down in the seat and pulled her down firmly to sit in his lap.

Once she was comfortable she laid her head on his shoulder while his arms encircled her waist.

The conversation continued to flow, but all of their friends were wearing knowing grins on their faces.

Then Anya, Xander's girlfriend spoke up; "It's about time, I'm sure you two are much more compatible than you and Angel could have ever been."

Every one turned to look at the girl, a look of shock on their faces.

"What did I do, I just said what everyone else was thinking, right?"

While everyone liked Anya, it was true that she had no brain to mouth filter, it was possible that she would say anything at any given time.

"Xander you were saying just the other day that you wished that they would get their shit together and make with the loving already."

Spike began choking on his drink, and Buffy buried her head deeper into his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

He had to admit the chit had a point.

"Ahn, honey, remember how we talked about personal conversations and keeping them personal." Xander chided her.

Buffy feeling uncomfortable scooted further back into Spike's lap.

She didn't realize though just how uncomfortable that she was making Spike.

Through the thin fabric of the skirt that she was wearing, Spike could feel the heat of her core as she was sitting directly on his cock, and his traitorous cock was loving it.

Desperate for more of that heat, he discreetly straightened himself in the chair, pulling her more firmly against his raging erection.

Buffy began biting her lip to stifle her whimper, when she felt what was happening beneath her.

Spike was fighting the urge to start thrusting his hips.

He had to get them out of there before they made a scene, so under the cover of the table he ran his hand up from her knee to the inside of her thighs.

He was using a feather light touch to start driving her insane, up and down, back and forth.

Each stroke getting closer to where she wanted his touch most but just missing it.

He pushed the tip of his finger just under the elastic of her silky panties, but didn't go any further.

Not one to let Spike have all of the fun, she began squirming in his lap with every wiggle, she was grinding harder and harder against his impossibly hard cock.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "you're playing with fire kitten, you know I'm not shy, I'll give our friends a show." He gave the shell of her ear a quick nip of his teeth, before he gave her a warning grin and pulled his hand off of her leg.

Suddenly, Buffy let out a huge and obviously fake yawn, "Um, sleepy now, I think I'm ready to call it a night, Spike will you drive me home?"

"Of course love, hop up will you?"

He took a minute to get Spike jr. under control before standing up.

With a quick goodnight he grabbed Buffy's hand and almost drug her out the door.

But not before hearing Anya saying "Thank God, I thought that they were about to start doing it on the table."

The short drive to Buffy's house was made in relative silence, the seats of the desoto are bench type seats and Buffy sat in the middle of the seat next to Spike he held her hand the whole way refusing to let it go.

He pulled up into her driveway and before she could open her door he stopped her "Buffy, I want you to know, I don't expect anything from you ok."

"You don't even have to invite me in if you don't want to."

"I've loved just being with you and that's all it has to be for now."

He was about to say something else when Buffy effectively shut him up by lunging forward and kissing him tenderly.

"Come in Spike, I want you to be here, will you stay with me tonight?"

"I love you Buffy, if you want me to stay then sweetheart I'll stay."

Spike reached into the back seat and grabbed the duffel bag that he had thrown a few things into just in case, it never hurt to be prepared after all.

He couldn't believe this was happening, he had been dreaming of this night for longer than he could remember; he had meant what he said to her, they didn't have to do any more than she was ready for he just wanted to be there when she went to sleep and wanted to be there when she woke in the morning.

Not that he would turn down sex if she wanted it, God he wanted her so badly that it hurt.

After fumbling with her house keys Buffy finally unlocked the door and let Spike walk in the door first, she closed the door and with a deep breath to steady her nerves she locked the door and reset the alarm.

Meanwhile Spike headed straight to the kitchen and placed a bottle of white wine in the fridge to replace the one that he knew Buffy drank the night before.

It wouldn't do to have Joyce pissed and Buffy grounded after all.

He had thought about bringing another one for them to drink but he wanted Buffy sober, he didn't want her to do anything while drunk and then regret it the next day.

He then opened a can of Redbull, the one in the red can and poured it over some ice and added a slice of lime, the way that he knew she loved, a virgin cosmo she called it.

He opened a beer for himself, and turned around to find Buffy standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey you're pretty handy to have around, maybe I should keep you."

Spike just cocked his head and gave her a boyish grin, the one he reserved only for her .

"So..." They both said at the same time.

Buffy giggled, mostly out of nerves, she didn't know why she was so nervous, she loved Spike, she trusted him more than anyone else on the planet and she knew that he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Ladies first pet." Spike offered.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go upstairs and watch a movie or something?"

This was nothing new, almost every weekend they would grab a bunch of munchies and would curl up on her bed and have movie marathons.

Inevitably they would argue over the movie choices, she would want romantic comedies and he would want horror or mystery or worse something that wasn't even in color.

"Whatever you want love, just think that I'll sneak downstairs to the basement and have a smoke real quick like."

"You run upstairs and pick a flick, I'll even play nice and not make fun of your girlie choices."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my movies."

"Yeah pet tell yourself that, Sarah Jessica Parker is the greatest actress ever."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, instead of a witty retort Spike simply responded with a barely audible groan. He could think of a thousand things that he would like her to do with that tongue.

"Toddle off now, go pick us a cinematic masterpiece, I'll be up there in a tick."

Little did he know, she had a movie already picked out, he had brought the DVD over a few months ago, saying that it was the greatest movie ever made, but he had not been able to talk her into watching.

Buffy didn't like horror movies, they terrified her, but she decided to bite the bullet and give the movie a shot.

That decided, she had to figure out what to wear, she didn't want to go too sexy. She was still afraid that he would laugh at her.

Cordelia had once told her that guys love to see their girls dressed in their clothes, something about "marking their territory or some shit like that.

Buffy went into her closet and from the back she pulled out a Sex Pistols t-shirt that he had left there once after spending the night.

She matched the shirt with a bright red lace thong and rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and give herself a light spray of that vanilla berry body spray that he seemed to love so much.

Satisfied that she was as sexy as she could make herself without looking like a complete hoe she made herself comfortable and waited on him to join her.

After finishing not one but two smokes and his beer, he stopped by the kitchen and grabbed another beer."

Slowly he made his way up the stairs giving himself a pep talk all the way.

"Don't push her, let her set the pace, you can't hurt the girl mate, her needs first."

Once he was at the door, he took a calming breath, and walked into had her room.

His composure almost crumbling when he got his first look at her stretched out on the bed wearing his old t-shirt. He had been wondering where that thing was.

He decided to let her keep it, it looked much better on her.

"Wow" he was for once was at a loss for words.

"What this old thing?" She grinned wickedly.

"Used to have one just like it myself." He teased.

"Really, what happened to it?"

"Don't rightly know, I'm guessing some evil clothing thief must have nicked it from me."

"You don't say, wow you can't trust anyone can you?"

"I guess my loss is your gain."

He took his duffel bag and and went to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and checked to make sure that his deodorant was still working.

He removed his shirt and changed from his jeans into a pair of flannel sleep pants, they were much more forgiving.

When he made his way back to the bedroom, he noticed that Buffy had lit some candles and had turned off the lamps.

The TV was on, and on the screen he noticed the movie that she had chosen, a dark background with a shadow of a man standing under a street lamp with fog billowing around him.

She had chosen The Exorcist.

God he loved her.

"Really pet, are you sure?" He knew she spooked easily.

"You'll hold my hand if I get scared right?"

He dropped his bag by the bed and laid down beside her, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close against him so that she could rest her head on his chest.

He bent down and kissed her forehead brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I'll hold it even if you don't get scared love."

They both laid there for a while, she was absorbed in the movie, it really wasn't as scary as she thought it would be, and he absorbed in her.

She had been stroking his arm for a while, up and down, scratching lightly with her tiny pink fingernails.

He had been stroking her hair, God how he loved her hair, it was a fitting halo for the angel that she is.

They both were thinking about how comfortable that these actions felt, they were familiar, as they had spent many nights before doing this exact same thing, but tonight there was something else in the air.

The promise of more, the promise of love and of pleasure, keeping them both just a little on edge.

Buffy started getting a bit restless, she snuggled impossibly closer to him, throwing her leg over his wanting more contact.

It took Spike no time to get the message, she was ready, she wanted him and Jesus how he wanted her.

He bent his head down to capture her mouth in a kiss; he had meant it to be almost chaste, he wanted to show her his emotions in every touch.

He wasn't going to rush this, he wasn't going to fuck her, in a way this was going to be a first for him too.

It would be the first time to truly make love, the other girls and women, Dru, Harmony, Faith, they were all a means to an end; At times with Dru it had been down right blasphemous, but this was something special.

This girl was his life and he'll be damned if he didn't make it as good for her as he knew that it would be for him.

Without releasing her mouth, he rolled over onto his side so that they were face to face.

His hand was on her hip pulling her closer to him until her pelvis was flush against him.

She trembled slightly when she felt the evidence of his desire pressed against her.

When oxygen became an issue, he pulled back and looked her directly in the eyes, in a husky voice that he could not control he whispered. " I love you Buffy."

"I love you too Will" she almost sobbed.

His hands began moving upward at a slow pace from her hip to the smooth skin of her flat stomach.

When they finally reached her perfect breasts that were almost criminally being covered by his shirt he reached for the hem and gently began pulling it upwards to over her head before the offending garment was finally off and disposed of somewhere in a corner.

Buffy tried to move her arms to cover herself, suddenly very self conscious; He was staring at her in absolute awe.

"So beautiful." He croaked.

He took one in each hand marveling at what a perfect fit they were for his palms, it was if they had been created just for him.

Lowering his head, he bent down to worship them with his mouth.

Reverently he took each one between his lips tonguing each before gently scraping each nipple with his teeth, bring each to a turgid point.

Buffy whimpered as he kept alternating from one to another, driving her insane with each nip of his teeth.

"Feel good love?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

He could read her like a book and he was loving the way that she was responding to his touch.

"You know that it does, now less talking more playing."

"Yes dear." He joked.

He rolled her over onto her back, and gave her a earth shaking kiss.

From there he began working his way down her body, kissing every inch of her body, starting from her mouth down to her neck, he gave a light lick than a gentle bite right over her jugular.

He kissed her clavicle and spent a little extra time on the skin above her breast, exactly where he heart was.

He could feel it beating rapidly and knew that he was the cause.

"Mine" he whispered. "Yes, yours." She responded.

At that he thought that his heart might burst, it just was beginning to sink in that she loved him.

He needed to kiss her again.

He lowered his mouth to meet hers again and whispered into her mouth, "touch me please Buffy."

He arms had been hanging at her sides, she wasn't quite sure what she should be doing with her hands.

She placed her hands on his chest rubbing up and down the sharp planes and angles of his sculpted torso.

He groaned as each muscle rippled under her tentative ministrations.

He started working his way down her body again, he couldn't stand it any longer, he had to taste her.

He spent another minute or two on her already sensitive breasts, before kissing his way down her flat stomach.

He started scooting his body towards the end of the bed as he bent her legs so that he feet were laying flat on the bed.

"Spike, what are you doing?" She stopped him, with a terrified look on her face.

He leered at her with an evil grin, "I'm feeling a bit peckish love, going to get myself some nibbles."

"Yyy you don't have to do that, I've heard that guys don't like to do that."

"They are idiots, don't know what delicacies they're missing."

"But that's just gross."

"Buffy, if you don't like it sweetheart, I promise I will stop, but just let me have a little taste, please."

His bottom lip was jutting outwards in a slight pout, she never could refuse him anything when he used the pout.

"Ok,, but you'll stop if I don't like it?" She asked, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"I swear I will, don't want you doin anything that you don't like."

She tried to relax as he positioned his body so that he was eye level with her crotch.

He was caressing her inner thighs so softly her skin was breaking out in goosebumps.

All the while he was trying to get her to spread her legs so that he had better access to where he most wanted to be.

"That's it baby, spread those gorgeous legs for me, yeah like that, uh huh a little more that's it."

She was trying to cooperate, but this made her nervous, what if she smelled bad or tasted funny, she was afraid that he would take off and realize what a mistake this was.

She wasn't sure if she would recover if he did that.

"Relax baby, let me make you feel good yeah?"

She closed her eyes as he skimmed his nose up along the crotch of her sodden thong.

He inhaled deeply and groaned loudly, fuck she smells good he thought, as his vision hazed in a cloud of lust.

He then stuck his tongue out and stiffened it to a point, when he took a long lap through the satin and lace of her panties from bottom to top and stopped to nibble, when he felt her distended clit through the fabric.

Buffy let out a hiss of pure pleasure, and Spike couldn't help but grin, he knew that he would be getting his treat without any more protests from his girl.

Quickly he pushed the panties to the side, exposing one smooth lip. He began peppering light kisses from the bottom to the top and repeated this on the other side.

Buffy began thrusting her hips upward begging him for more.

He looked up from his prize and stared into her eyes, he had a devilish grin on his face and he asked her "so baby, do you want me to stop?"

Buffy shook her head to let him no that she definitely didn't want him to stop.

"Are you sure love?" His grin let her know that he knew that she didn't want him to stop.

He decided to have some more fun, "I don't know pet, I don't want you be uncomfortable or anything."

Buffy snapped. "I swear to God Spike, if you don't eat me out now, I'm going to fucking kick your ass."

He howled in satisfaction and answered her with a smug "your wish is my command princess."

Quickly he ripped her thong from her body, and threw it to his side of the bed where they landed perfectly in his duffel bag. He thought fair's fair, she's got the shirt, but the knickers are mine. They would be plenty of fuel for the spank bank later.

He took his time; tantalizing, teasing, he kissed his way down one thigh all the way to her delicate ankle and then repeated the process in reverse on her other leg

After making his way back to the top of her thigh and he began sucking roughly on the tender skin.

After a minute he pulled back to take a look at his handy work; a nice bright red hickey was already visible, he was proud of himself, finally marking the girl as his own.

"Don't think that I don't know what you just did buddy." Buffy laughed at him.

"Just didn't want you to forget who you belong to love."

"As if I could." She smiled.

His heart did a funny little flip flop when she said that.

With her words melting his heart he decided to reward her, after settling himself into a comfortable position because he intended to stay there for a long time, by giving her a long luxurious lick from bottom to top of her slit and when he reached her clit he gave it a soft nip with his teeth before he sucked it between his lips.

Buffy gave a yelp of surprise and then an ecstatic moan, Spike saw a rush of fluids dripping down her golden thighs.

Not wanting to let any of that delicious ambrosia go to waste, he lapped at her like a starved man being offered a feast.

He had never tasted anything like it in his life, and he knew that he would never get enough of her.

His cock was screaming for attention, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He had to have more of her in his mouth, if he could only have one thing to live on for the rest of his life, her juices would be his first choice.

Buffy was digging her nails into the comforter on the bed, trying to keep from pulling his hair, she needed more friction.

"Spike, I need..." She moaned.

"Hush baby, I know what you need, I won't leave you wanting." He promised.

After reminding himself that she a virgin and that he had to take it easy with her, he wouldn't hurt her for anything, he gently inserted one finger into her sopping channel before attacking her nubbin with his tongue.

He began stroking her insides, searching for the tight bundle of nerves that with just a touch would drive her out of her mind.

He needed her to come on his tongue.

After she became accustomed to one finger, he added a second.

"Oh God" she moaned and then she grabbed his hair.

He was feasting on her, drowning in her essence.

"That's it love, pull my hair." He never minded a little pain with his pleasure.

She was writhing on the bed, he reached up and laid his arm on top her pelvis to try to still her.

He could feel feel her inner walls quivering around his fingers, she was almost there.

Looking up and looking deep into her eyes, he whispered "Come for me love, let go, I'll catch you I promise."

He began stroking that bundle of nerves in earnest now, sucking voraciously on her clit, when he felt her muscles strangling his fingers.

With a gasp, she shattered into a million pieces.

Making quick work of cleaning her spendings, not willing to let a drop pass him by, he continued to gently thrust his fingers into her core, trying to bring her gently back to earth.

She was trembling, gasping for breath, in a word she was wrecked.

He crawled up the bed and took her in his arms, he cradled her head against his chest and stroked her hair until she had settled down.

Tilting her head towards his, he bent down to kiss her, he could tell that she was a bit reluctant because of where his mouth had been, but he plead with her, "Please baby give me a kiss, trust me you are delicious."

Thinking about what he had done for her, the very least she could do is thank him.

She took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him and was pleasantly surprised to find that their combined flavors was a little intoxicating.

He was kissing her like he was drowning and she was his lifeline.

Finally breaking apart after the need for oxygen became overwhelming, he said "I need a second pet, could really use a drink and maybe a smoke before round two."

He hopped up to go downstairs to the kitchen "what can I get you love?"

"Do you want a beer?"

She shook her head and crinkled her nose in the cutest way to show what she thought of beer.

"A world of no." She laughed

He laughed back at her, fuck she's adorable, he thought.

"Red Bull please, and come up here to smoke, I want one too and I'm not ready for to be gone for that long."

"Your mum, will skin us alive if she knew that we were smoking up here pet."

"I think that if she walked in a few minutes ago, smoking in my room would have been the last thing that she would be worrying about."

He had to admit that she had a point, so he cracked open her bedroom window and reached into his bag and threw the smokes and his lucky lighter onto the bed.

"Help yourself pet."

Spike went to the fridge and popped the cap from a beer, turning it up and drinking it down quickly.

He started to get another, but changed his mind.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet that he knew from experience that Joyce never locked.

He grabbed a bottle and looked at the label, Grey Goose, excellent choice he thought.

He grabbed a can of Buffys' Red Bull and split it between two glasses, adding a shot of the vodka to each, one a bit heavier than the other, and he went back to the bedroom.

He knew that he was drinking a bit heavier than he normally did, but truthfully he was nervous.

He was finally getting what he had been dreaming of for so long, and he was afraid that he was going to fuck it up.

He had to do right by his girl, had to keep putting her first.

When he got back to the bedroom the sight that he was greeted with took his breath away.

His golden haired goddess was laying in the middle of the bed, naked as the day that she was born, her legs parted and running her fingers up and down her torso.

He was speechless, just when he had gotten his cock under control with one glance he was rock hard.

Buffy was already becoming quite a seductress, he couldn't believe his luck that she had not only given her body to him, but also her heart.

He was so happy he wanted to cry tears of joy.

Instead he just leered at her lustily and asked her "something on your mind pet?"

"Uh hmm, more orgasms please."

He laughed, he couldn't believe that had come out of her mouth, he must be a bad influence on her. He was so proud.

"Fluids first, happies later." He scolded, he knew that her drink was far from hydrating, and he shouldn't be pushing alcohol on her, but he wanted to make sure she good and relaxed for what was coming and it was only about a half an ounce.

He handed her the glass that he had poured for her, she took a gulp and sputtered.

"What is that?" She asked, he took a sip of his and realized his mistake.

"Oops, my bad."  
She took a sip of the second glass that he offered, she still tasted the alcohol but it was not as overpowering as the other.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" She teased.

"Never pet, just thought that it would be a nummy little treat."

She took another sip and declared "yummy."

They sat there for a few more minutes finishing their drinks, not really saying much of anything the sounds of the movie in the background providing enough noise to keep their silence from becoming uncomfortable.

After they stubbed out their cigarettes in the glass ashtray that Buffy had hidden under her bed Spike pulled Buffy close to his side and laid them both back down onto the bed so that they were facing each other.

He raised her leg so that it was propped on his hip; their pelvises were flush against each others.

He began kissing her slowly but deeply, trying to convey everything that he was feeling into his kisses.

He needed her to know know how much he loved her, how thankful he was that she was giving him this precious gift, that he would never take her for granted and that he would never abandon her.

He continued to worship her mouth with his, and with the way that she began thrusting against him this was going to be over before it began.

The only thing separating them was the thin flannel of his sleep pants.

He could feel her scorching heat through the fabric and he was dying to burn.

Her hands were digging into tightly wound muscles, leaving little crescent shaped marks into his skin.

He was able to pry her hot little hands from his waist where he lowered it to his cock.

Timidly she grabbed him through the fabric, stroking him gently without actually touching him.

He groaned and begged her "Buffy touch it, please touch me, I need to feel your hot little hands on me."

She reached behind the elastic of his sleep pants and began rubbing him gently.

With a strangled sob he begged "harder please baby, squeeze me tight."

She did as he asked, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh fuck yeah, just like that, so good" He struggled to maintain control, trying everything that he knew to do to keep from blowing his load like a nancy school boy.

He took her hand and began guiding her motions; up and down wiping the pre-cum from his s

lit and using it to help make her motions smoother.

She was a quick study and began increasing the pressure and pace of her strokes he was about to shoot.

"Stop" he croaked.

"What, did I hurt you?" She was terrified that she had done something wrong.

"Oh God no love, it was too good, didn't want to come yet."

"Oh" she giggled a blush lighting up her face.

With his middle finger and his thumb he opened her lips slowly, using his pointer finger he began flicking her clit, she whimpered.

He slowly thrust a finger into her pussy, marveling at how tight she was around only one finger.

He really had to take time to prepare her if he was going to ever fit inside of her.

"I thought that you wanted to uh you know..." she blushed.

"Oh baby I do, and we will. Just gotta get you ready, can't ever hurt you love."

"Now hush and let me make you feel good."

"Yes sir." She laughed.

Using his thumb he continued to rub gentle circles on her clit, she began moaning and roughly thrusting against his finger.

Wanting her to come again, he quickly added a second and then a third finger.

Her breathing was becoming erratic now, and her vaginal muscles were squeezing his fingers so hard he thought that she might break them.

"Oh God Will, I'm Coming oh God."

"That's it baby come for me sweetheart."

After she began coming down, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be balls deep inside her.

In no time at all he was on top of her, a foil packet clenched between his teeth, asking her with his eyes if she was sure.

She nodded her head and said "I'm ready Will, I trust you."

The words of trust were almost his undoing, fighting back tears he ripped the packet open and rolled the condom onto his aching cock.

Giving himself a mental pep talk, reminding himself to go slow and to put her needs first, he would have given anything not to have to wear a fucking condom, particularly with this being her first time.

He didn't want anything between them, but he knew that she wasn't on any birth control and he couldn't risk a mistake.

He bent down and gave her a soft kiss and told her that he loved her before positioning himself and inch by inch as gently as he could, pushed into her body.

She was clenching her eyes shut and digging her fingernails into his back.

He had reached the barrier that with one more thrust would rip her innocence away.

She was burning him alive and he had a feeling that if it weren't for the latex designed to protect her, he would have no skin left.

"This is going to hurt baby, are you sure?" He whispered to her.

"I'm ready, please Will, I want all of you." She already felt so full she couldn't imagine taking any more of him into her body, but she couldn't stop now.

He took a deep breath, and said "I'm sorry Buffy" and with one more push he was all of the way in.

She cried out with a gasp of pain and he stilled all of his moments.

He looked into her eyes and saw the pain that she was feeling; Tears were forming and she was whimpering.

He started to pull out when she clenched her muscles around him, "No please don't, I just need a minute."

"You sure love?" "We can do this another time now that the worst of it's over." His body was screaming in protest, but he had made a promise to her.

"I'm sure" She said it's already feeling better.

He took another look at her face and saw the honesty in her eyes.

"Ok love we'll go slow, yeah."

"Please." She whispered.

He pulled her close to his chest and started moving slowly, smooth lazy strokes in and out and in again.

His control was slipping, he had never felt anything like this before.

She was so hot, so wet and so tight, she felt like molten lava wrapped in velvet.

The muscles in his arms were shaking from having to restrain himself from giving in to the urge to pound into her.

Finally she began moving with him, her strokes matching his and his restraint was slipping.

He shifted his hips so that he could hit her another angle, finally touching that spongy bundle of nerves so deep inside of her.

He reached down between them and started massaging her clit, she was wailing now "Oh God, oh God, oh God, I'm going to ….."

"Come now baby, I'm right behind you."

" Will" She shrieked and he fell apart.

"Oh baby" he whispered in her ear.

He began peppering her mouth with feather light kisses, still not pulling out, giving them both time to come down from their high.

Once her breathing was back to normal, he gently withdrew from her depths, feeling the loss of her heat immediately.

He rolled over and deposited the used condom in her wastebasket.

He kissed her and headed downstairs to grab them a bottle of water.

After he returned and they were both properly hydrated, she began yawning.

"Come on love let's get you tucked into bed."

He pulled the comforter over her still naked body, and he joined her turning off the lamp and the tv.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her goodnight.

He still couldn't believe that she was his now, he expected to wake up at anytime to realize that it had all been an amazing dream.

"I love you Will" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Love you too kitten, get some rest, I'll be here in when you wake."

He had never been this happy before, he lay awake most of the night watching her sleep.

When morning broke and she was still there with him he began to doze, safe and secure in the knowledge that for once in his life that he was home, exactly where he wanted to be.

Ok there it is, I had a blast writing this. It's funny something that started as a diversion has become almost an obsession of mine. I already have in mind two more companion pieces, maybe this will turn into a series. The next stories if I decide to write them will be more plot heavy and one of them will not be from Joyce's pov. Let me know if there is any interest.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
